Soulmates?
by Haruko92
Summary: He thought he had lost him forever, and It pained him. After everything he had lost Ichigo tries to move on when years later he accidentally bumps into the one he thought dead... Warning! Yaoi! BoyXBoy GrimmxXxIchi Oneshot!


Q. A/N: So! Hello! My Lovely dear readers!

This here is my first Oneshot, and it is Yaoi…more like Shonen-Ai, but whatever, ya'll like Boy Boy Love neh, If not well then…. LEAVE. Don't Flame me, or anything, this is simply for the lovers not the hater's.

And for those that love (or are ok with) Grimmjow and Ichigo as a couple. Kk? Kay.

Now for that damn disclaimer….

"I! Haruko Hatake DO NOT Own Bleach, for I have no rights to anything. I simply write fanfiction when I have the time 'cause I'm a nerd.

Yosh! Hppy Reading!

_**~Soulmates~**_

_By: Haruko92_

I see that rage, the one that shines in your clear blue eyes, but I also see the pain. The one you desperately try to hide; I wish we weren't enemies. So that maybe I could wash that pain away… So that I could show you love…Love like no other because I understand you, and you understand me. I can see it in the way you look at me, before you lunge at me with the finesse of a feline…in your case Panther.

It's painful… to watch you fall. So I catch your hand and gently lay you down.

Then the blade came down, in a rush of silver and light. You were raging, and yelling at me. When you fell to down to your knees; I had never felt so desperate to help someone as I did in that one second and then in a flash I thought you were gone….

I fought, and I fought, to protect those precious to me. Yet I couldn't protect you, my enemy. I had fallen for you, at some point in time. And now…. Now that I have gone and destroyed the one that had threatened everything, I…am more alone now than ever. I'm loosing everything; everything that made me, me. All I want, is to see your face, those light blue locks of hair that would fall into your face, so that I can reach out and finally brush them away; to look into your crystal blues, to see happiness instead of pain and loneliness. It's all I ask for… Yet I receive nothing in return, even after all I have done. So I dream of you, my dearest enemy. I cry for you… can you hear me? You know…I can't see them anymore…. My friends… the dead ones I mean. So even if you were alive…I wouldn't be able to see, or feel you.

Then one-day years later, I bump into someone…

"Oh sorry, I didn't…" I look up into bright hues of blue…I am speechless.

"Nah, its cool I didn't see where I was walking…uh here let me help."

You bend down to pick up the books I had dropped, and then hand them to me. Our fingers brush slightly, against one another. I sport a big blush, but you disregard it.

"Uh...have we met before? You seem…awfully familiar." You ask.

I heart shatters once more, I had just finally moved on…and now you stand there before me. I look down then back up at you.

"Um… No…I don't think so…" we stand in awkward silence.

"Im Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." I say extending my hand,

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques." You reply, we shake hands, a shock goes through both and we pull away.

"Well ill see you around…" you grin, and my heart flutters painfully "berry" you say with a smirk now adorning your face. I want to cry, but instead I grow irritated at the nickname. So I yell out as you start to walk past me.

"Its not berry! Damn it!" I'm glaring at you now, you are still grinning.

"Fine. Berry, how 'bout I make it up to ya." You look at me, all expression gone, except one of hope… and maybe curiosity.

"Like?" I question. Suddenly hopeful myself, that you'll remember me.

"A date…yer kinda cute…and well I cant get that feeling that we've met before…somewhere. So id like to get to know ya a bit better." I stare at you, you bite your bottom lip in wait for my response. I can't help but notice, your canines are still slightly larger than the norm, and momentarily I'm lost in the past.

"Sorry, man forget it..." you say at my lack of response

"No! I-I mean yes!" I blush nervously.

"I'd like to… go on a…date with you." You smile. A small one, but I can tell that it's real, the way it lights your face, and reaches your eyes.

"Cool." You step closer, I feel like I cant breath… you pull out your phone and hand it to me. I quickly type in my number. I hesitate at the name… I type in 'Berry' for the hell of it. I hand it back, you read it and laugh, and look at me through your bangs.

"Berry it is then, I warn you though. I'ma use it more often than not." I nod, still blushing. I was so out of character in those few moments, but it didn't bother me much. I felt like I was dreaming again. Afraid that I'd wake up, alone in my bed.

" 's fine." I mumble. You nod and wave good by. I watch as you walk away. I pinch myself repeatedly to see if I was really awake. It couldn't have been that easy…right? It was too good to be true…I saw you die. Now that I think about it though…I never really saw you die. I sigh as I turn around and begin to head back home.

Days go buy…you haven't texted or called…I'm anxious and afraid. Maybe it really was all a dream. This breaks my heart, but how can you break a heart that's already been broken?

I sleep in one day, work was intense the night before, and it's my day off. My phone rings loudly under my pillow, I groan and answer.

"What?" I bark into the receiver.

"Oi! Forgive me sleepin' beauty…thought you'd be happy to hear me." I blink, and jump out of bed.

"Ah! Shit sorry…work was…umm. Yea sorry." I say as I look at the screen, not a number I recognize.

" 's alright, you free today?"

"Yea"

"Good, get ready, 'n text me yer address."

"Uh ok!" You hang up I frown.

I txt them to you, and I hop in the shower, I quickly get dressed, in something nice, but casual. I nibble on some toast, I feel nervous as I wait. The doorbell finally rings so I answer.

"Yo!" you say, and walk inside, this irks me but I don't complain.

"Nice place. Ya live alone?" I nod at your expectant look. You give me a once over, making me feel self-conscience. Then you smirk.

" 'Kay then I'ma show you something cool, but ya better not make fun o' me."

"Ok." I reply as I follow you out the door, and into your car. It's a nice car, and it suits you. We are now high up on a ledge in the near by mountains. Its sunset already.

'I must of slept all day.' I think to myself.

"I come here to think…" You give pause as if trying to find the right words to say. I look at you and see worry in your expression. Im about to ask if you're alright when you start talking again.

"I was found near a lake in California, I think it was called Arrow head 'er something…" You mumble digging your hands into your jean pockets.

"I surprised the authorities… I knew a lot apperantly, except where I came from, where I was born…ya know the works." I nod in understanding.

"Must have been rough, not knowin' anybody." I say. You look at me then.

"It was…I met this girl, Tsuki was her name…. She was weird, into all this witch stuff but I liked her; she was the one who found me, and the one who told me to come here, told me I would find the answers I needed in Japan."

I look at you with a slight frown.

"How do you know the answers are here?" I ask.

"She told me to look for a guy…blond hair, kinda weird. She said I'd know when I found him. Said he'd send me in the right direction."

'Blond hair?' I thought… The image of Kisuke Urahara popped in my head.

"There are a lot of blonds though…" I mumble. You laugh and smile.

"Yea, but she told me to go to this one town uh Karakura or something. It was weird though; the guy came to me instead of me looking for him. Anyway, after the authorities helped me make an Identity of myself, and Tsuki help me with everything else, I had to take this GED or whatever, a test for the High School equivalency diploma. Since you cant get a job without one. I finished pretty quickly. Apparently I have a pretty high IQ. I know I don't look like much, but yea…" You trail off then.

"How high?" I ask. You smirk.

"I can speak more than one language. My reading is pretty high, math skills are alright science is ok too.; and History, apparently I scored the highest in that as well as English."

"What other languages?" I ask. You're hands are still in your pockets but I can see you fiddling with something.

"English, Spanish, German, French and Japanese. Heh…I don't know how I know. Like German…It felt native…and French was difficult at first, but the words and symbols came back to me with time. Spanish also felt native. Japanese was the first thing I spoke when Tsuki found me, so it must be my native tongue. English was somewhat easy…like French it took me a while. Lucky for me Tsuki spoke both fluent Japanese and Spanish."

I…am thoroughly surprised, the Grimmjow I knew…he was different. Suddenly I'm afraid that you are too different; that you are not my Grimmjow. I'm lost in thought when you speak up again.

"I remember bits and peaces. Ichigo." My head snaps up to look at you, the sun has gone down, and the stars are blinking brightly. The city is lit before us. You are looking at me strait in the eyes.

"You...you are in them, ya know…" I gulp afraid once more. Millions of thoughts race through my brain. Would you hate me? Want to kill me? For what I did… I didn't know what to expect.

"I don't care much for the past…but I know that you meant something…. I don't know what but its strong." There's a lull as you look away. I relax slightly, still bracing myself incase.

"Can you help me?"

"Help you with what?" I question silently. You look at me again.

You look so lost, and you are, I can see it in your eyes, your expression in the way you stand, hutched over the hood of your car; and all I want is to hug you, and tell you that you don't have to be lost anymore.

You step closer to me, I freeze; your hand reaches out and strokes my cheek, my eyes fall close at the feel of your hand, warm and somewhat rough, but it reassures me that this is real. I pinch myself anyway, just in case.

"To remember…I know we were enemies…but maybe this is a second chance? To start over?" You look hopeful, which makes me hopeful too.

"I look at you then, but you aren't looking at me, more like staring intently at my lips, then searching my face, then back to my lips. Gods how I want to kiss you.

"Ok." I whisper. You look into my eyes, but I can tell you see my fear.

"But it might change who you are now… I-I… you might think me insane when I explain it…I thought I was too after everything. But I know that I'm not, and that it really happened."

You pull back; I bite my lip, I'm afraid again. If I loose you now…again…now that I have found you again, I'll surly break. I don't think ill be able to recover this time around.

"Let me be the judge of that." You say as you walk past me and climb into your car. I follow your lead.

"Would you like me to tell you know?" I ask hoping you'd say no, but luck wasn't on my side.

"Tell me." You say. I nod and I begin the tale…I don't look at you, for fear of what I might see. I wonder now, if this is the reason why it took you so long to call. That Kisuke told you where I was; that I would have the answers you seek. Which means that when we bumped into each other that day, it wasn't accidental. You were looking for me.

When I'm done with the story, you start the car, and drive me home.

On the way back the silence is unbearable. I can't wait to get out of the car. But I'm in desperate need to know what you're thinking. Yet I say nothing.

"Hey berry…" I relax at the nickname.

"Yes?" I reply, we are sitting out side my apartment complex.

"Thanks." I nod; I don't know if you believe me. So I pray to all known gods that you do, and that you wont leave me.

"I'll…uh call you."

" 'kay" I slip out and I watch you drive away.

"Sleep." I mumble as I find my way to the bedroom. Trying to push you out of my mind when I finially find my way to my room. As I flop onto the soft bed sleep begins to slowly pull me under.

I am staring out side my window it's raining. More like thundering cats and dogs. It's been two weeks… I'm loosing hope Grimm…. please come back… I move to the kitchen and make myself coffee, before I phone my dad. He's the only one I really talk to now days. He knows what its like too loose someone you love…. he lost my mother after all.

A month goes buy, then two… gods I want to die. Its late, and its storming again; I confuse the banging at my door for lightning, when I here your voice urging me to open the door so I rush to it and open it. You're standing there, cold and drenched; I usher you in.

"Are you insane!" I question as I rush to get you a towel, you fall onto my couch; I reach forward not thinking about your personal space, or my usual discomfort and being so close to people, unless it be my sisters, and I begin to dry your hair.

"You'll catch you're death out there!" your hands find my wrist, and I freeze in mid motion.

"O-oh! I'm, I'm sorry" I try to pull away, but your grip tightens. I bite my bottom lip nervously. The feel of your hands on my wrist is hot, too hot for comfort.

'He must be burning up…a fever?' I think as old habits from working at my dad's clinic kick in.

"I…remember now…. It took me a few weeks… I'm sorry" You reply, I don't understand. Stupidly I say

"Its been two months exactly."

You chuckle then look up at me, you pull me onto your lap, your wet and shivering, but it doesn't bother me, you feel hot as I cup your face.

"You've been counting?" I ignore the question feeling a blush sting my cheeks.

"You need to get out of these cloths… you're going to get sick, and my couch is all wet." You smile wearily, I watch as it turns into a grin, the grin I have learned to love. You pull off you shirt so I stand as you begin to strip yourself of your jeans. I rush into the bedroom, blushing all the way. I manage to find you some sweats, and a sweater.

As I walk back into the living room, I see you are stark naked… I turn away. My face heated.

"Here" I hand out the cloths facing the over way. I hear you chuckle, the dry cloths in my hands get replaced with your went ones. I make my way to the laundry room, out of habit I make sure the pockets are empty, and then throw them in the dryer.

"Ichigo." I jump at how close you suddenly are, I feel your arms wrap around my waist, subconsciously I lean in against you, closing my eyes I relish in the feel of your heat against mine. I feel as you nuzzle my neck, your hot breath against my ear.

"She told me it would be hard…that if it was meant to be, I'd find my purpose for living. But if it wasn't, then id forever wander looking for my other half." I turn around in your embrace, and I look at you, your eyes as they search my face, almost like your trying to commit it to memory.

"I don't understand." I say you pull me by the hand, and drag me to the couch. Making sure not to sit on the wet spot you left when in your wet cloths.

"When I died…there was this women…. Snow white hair, skin as gold as honey, eyes as bright as the sun. She was beautiful." I couldn't help but feel jealously, and it must have showed, because you began to chuckle.

"What?" I asked you shook your head.

Then in one swift movement you kissed me. It was feather light, but it felt like pop rocks on my tongue.

"She was…I don't know…but she wasn't human that's for sure." I blinked as I focused my site on you, steering away from the short but wonderful kiss. Your thumbs rubbed little circles against my cheeks.

"She told me, soul mates are written in the stars, but even the stars can change, and that there partners can die before the other. That, that is how it was written since the beginning of time."

"You're saying that we are…soul mates?" I ask while you nod.

I realized then that I don't mind it…that I in fact would go through million of life times in search of you. I smiled then, and leaned up to kiss you, at first it was light, then soon it became a passion it one, the shyness long gone, only the need to feel and touch each other was left behind, as our tongues battled for dominance, you of course one, I felt your smirk at the small victory, nibbling lightly at your bottom lip in want for more, and you comply to my request.

We only pull back enough for air, I laugh suddenly. I don't know where it came from, but I feel, as it becomes a hysterical one. Your face contorts in confusion, your fingers brushing away tears I hadn't noticed had fallen.

"Don't cry…"

"I'm sorry…I just… I realized, that I would go through a million life times to find you…" I whimper and bite my bottom lip as I try to hold back another wave of desperate tears.

"Shhh" You pull me in against you, I wrapped myself tightly around you, fearing your evanescence.

"As long as you are here…with me. I will never leave you…never again" I nodded hastily into your shoulder.

"Promise?"

"I swear it."

That night, we slept in my bed, wrapped around each other keeping warm. Alas we couldn't fight the common cold so the next day I took it upon myself to take care of you. Days progressed, and we learned more about each other than our battles had ever aloud. I came to realize that you were more subdued than you were before, curiosity wouldn't leave me. So I ask you why it was so.

"As a Hollow, you essentially are made up of many souls" you gave pause for a second before continuing.

"…scary thought really…isn't like that a daemon? Uh… Legion doesn't it mean 'For we are many' 'er something; anyway, as a hollow you are influenced by many other personalities…. besides that…when that bastard traitor shinigami made us Arrancar, he gave us a 'purpose'."

I chuckled at your correlation to the Christian Daemon Legion, but it made sense.

"What purpose did you serve?" I asked

"My aspect of death… Abaddon... meaning destruction"

I stayed silent for a while as I put the groceries away.

"I see, did each Espada…have an 'aspect of death'?" I asked

"Yes" was all you said as you flipped on the TV and begain to help my stock up our fridge.

'Our' I thought…you really are here…and you aren't leaving. I look at you then as you put the milk away.

"What?" you ask I shake my head as I walk up to you and kiss you.

"I…I love you Grimm." I say my arms wrapped around your neck. You smile at me as your arms circle around my waist; it sends shivers down my spin to the bottom of my toes.

"I love you too Ichi, more than you'll ever know." Me chest feels tight with absolute happiness as you lean down to kiss me… after a while it some how leads us into our bedroom.

As months went by we new more and more; I told you about the loss of me spiritual abilities, we figured (although he came to this conclusion years earlier) that he was just human now.

"Mortal!" you exclaimed one day as we sat to watch a horror movie.

"Can you believe it Berry? Hah, never thought I'd be mortal again."

"Shut up, if you weren't we wouldn't be together." I mumbled as I chewed on some popcorn. You chuckled then kissed me.

" O' 'course Ichigo…wouldn't have it any other way."

Our relationship was good, we had our fights, were I would kick you out then you'd come back apologizes, or id leave come back and apologizes to you in return. Then we'd have hot make up sex afterwards.

When my family and friends who were back in Karakura, (I had moved for collage, and it helped with the depression, and memories of my life as a Shiningami.) found out about Grimmjow they couldn't believe it.

Ishida of course was skeptical, but accepted it as another strange thing that happened for which he had no answers for. Sado accepted quietly as was common of him; he did give me his input though, which made me quite happy.

"As long as you are happy Ichigo…if he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

Orihime was just glad that I got (as she put it) my fairytale ending. She was happy for me, and accepted Grimm far more easily than the rest.

Yuzu developed a slight crush on him, which I will admit worried me at first. Until the day he came back sporting a bruised and a crying Yuzu on his back.

"What the hell happened!" I exclaimed, my dad who decided to pop in now took Yuzu and quickly checked her, while I checked him.

"Pftt, this punk was tryin to get at Yuzu the moment I turn away, punk though he could take me- Ow! What the hell Ichi!" He exclaimed as I hit him upside the head.

"That's for getting into a fight with a stupid kid, which you will describe him for me later so I can beat his ass."

"Ahh hey! That stings!"

"And that is for you letting him get a swing at you." I mumbled as I applied alcohol to his split lip. He grinned anyway and kissed me. I smiled slightly at his antics.

"I luv ya too Berry."

So later that day Grimm and surprisingly Karin (who had walked in during the commotion) and I went to find that stupid kid. From what Yuzu told me he tried to place his hands where they shouldn't be. Fucking perverts.

After that Yuzu loved him as much as me and in a weird way idolized him (as a brother of course). Karin had developed a pretty well relationship with him too. They bonded well over soccer, and even began to watch games together whenever they could.

Dad, as dad was took him in enthusiastically, exclaiming about a new son in the family and how he was super happy! Crying to my mother's poster saying how I grew up and what not. Causing me to blush like mad, Yuzu to giggle, Karin to smile while shaking her head at my dads antics and stupidity, and Grimjow to laugh his ass off. Which like my dad got him a sock to the face, from yours truly.

So yes, after all the shit we had gone through, Grimm and I finally got a happy ending.

So wherever that woman is, the one who gave Grimmjow a second chance, and put that so called witch in his way to help him, therefore giving me a second chance. I thank you. I'll forever be in your dept.

Dear Gods! So that started off as sic pages, and it took me about five to six hours to type. Most of my night, and into the wee hours of the mornin', and now its down to eleven pages? Maybe ten if I took out the Authors Note… Well anyway this is just a one shot, kind of inspired by Birdy's "Shelter" I am like in love with this song. I've had it on repeat since I started typing this oneshot.

Any who, I hope you enjoyed this GrimmXIchi oneshot. They are like my favorite Bleach couple Aha.

So please review! Tell me what you think, I know my writing is shit right now, I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm probably rusty.

~On other News!~

For those who are reading **Naruto's Wolf**, I'm sorry to say but I have completely lost inspiration for that story. I know, I know you probably hate me. I know what it feels to be so in love (or just like) a story, then get royally pissed when it's discontinued.  
>But I have no idea where the story is going anymore, and there's only like three chapters (well four but I never got around to finish the fourth). But I'm thinking of putting it up for adoption. I'll probably post an authors note later for that. But and it's a big but, Ill see if I ever decided in finishing it. I'd have to go under construction too, since they are all crap, in my opinion at the moment.<p>

For **Bars, Sex, and Alcohol**, I will try to finish that story! Believe me, but I have to get my muse to sit still, and just well…give me ideas. I need to edit it anyway so, it will go under construction as well, when I have time for it. Or as Kiba-kun says "Get your lazy ass up and type" Hehe…well that'll be the end of my rant. Adios!

May the Godess bless

-Haru-chan


End file.
